conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Istoka
=Independence= In 1805 the Empire of Istoka was founded by its 1st Emperor Lazeru Dragano It was a territory of Italy for many years before Emperor Dragano and his Daoist followers crashed the economy of the nation and the Italians controlling it had to leave.Lazeru and his Krioglio people rejoices and formed a new Empire, the Empire of Istoka. Lazeru led the island with Daoist-Communist policies and the nation quickly advanced.Emperor Dragano died in 1820 =2nd Emperor= The 2nd Emperor Romanu Rodrigo a man whom served the 1st emperor loyaly and was the next best qualified man assumed the leadership role, the nation was quickly becoming a flourishing nation of art, music, farming, technology, and Industry under Emperor Rodrigo whom ruled from 1820-1856, by the time of his death the nation was quickly becoming a powerhouse in the mid 1800's =1856-1900= Istoka saw major advancement in technology and industry pre WW1 but farming was still and remained a very strong part of life in the nation. it became a strong nation as it did not waste resources on miltary operations and focused them on the advancement of the people. From 1856-1878 was the reign of Georgiu Barda who really pushed Education and unified the nation under 1 writing system they use the ancient latin system that is when the flag got the island name in the middle. Barda died in 1878 and the people really wanted Inriko Di Zantu to take over and he was appointed emperor in 1878 and he pushed technology advancement for industry and Farming and declared that the infrastructure be upgraded which he got new standards put in by 1898. Di Zantu died in 1900 appointing Petru Klamenzia as 5th Emperor. =WW1-WW2= Emperor Klamenzia took a non aligned act during all of WW1 refusing to help any and really pushed the Farming industry to new heights and during the Prohibition in the U.S he left Alcohol legal and produced it for other nations in which he traded secrets with. The 5th Emperor Died in 1928. Niko Albe was appointed 6th emperor and was the emperor during the "Great Depression" which Istoka was spared from as it didnt rely on World Markets to this it saw a major increase in legal immigraton. The Nation remained un-aligned during WW2 as well and refused to assist in the war efforts, as they saw it none of their business. =1955= In 1955 Italy tried to reclaim its old territory of Istoka to no avail because instead of a standing army this nation uses guerilla fighters but 75% of men have military training though the Italians were routed and retreated never again to return. 6th emperor died in 1955 as well appointing Marko Di Korlglion 7th Emperor. =1960's-1970's= During the 1960's while Marijuana was illegal thru most of the world it was completly legal here and became a farming industry and was used during rituals of the Daoist community. In this time period art flourished as did the Auto industry. Emperor Di Korglion died in 1969 and appointed as 8th Emperor was Asturiu Badaioso was crowned at age 39. =1980's-1990's= The Marijuana industry flourishes during the end of the cold war era. Emperor Badaioso advances computer technology and cell phones. The USSR tries to annex Istoka in 1987 but the Russians were forced out by the Istoka people. More land on the Island is inhabited by people. =Modern Time= 8th Emperor Badaioso died of old age in 2001,the 9th emperor was crowned his name was Viktoru Gionkarlo but he died by major heart attack in 2011 and he appointed 10th Emperor Vito Mangano who enforced the customs and made sure education was improved and all infrastructure was up to date and built new towns in the nation Emperor Mangano is the current Emperor. =Politics= The political system of Istoka is a Communist-Daoist Empire where people voice their opinion on who the most qualified would be then they take the throne. Emperor An Istoka Emperor has to makesure the country dont become corrupt and benefit all the land and if he doesnt do good to the empire he is to be banished from the nation Category:Istoka Category:Empire Category:Communism